Ulquiorra's Birthday
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra's day's just been the worst espcially with Grimmjow on a buisness trip. it couldnt have gotten worse. however he does get little notes here and there, making him confused and a little anxious. wonder where these notes lead to...ya gotta read it


_Monday, November 29__th_

Ulquiorra hated the cold, he hated snow, and he hated winter. He hated everything about this time of season, he'd prefer the spring time when the sakura trees bloom at there's fullest. Not the winter when there leafless and bare. He also hated that he missed his bus from work and now he had to walk to his apartment in the snow that he hated so much. At times like this he really wished that he had a car so he could at least enjoy the heater but instead he was getting face full of snow in his face. He walked past the same homeless person that's always on the side of his fence asking for money as he walked by the man grabbed his ankle stopping him.

"Spare change son?" the man asked, Ulquiorra gave the old man a sad smile before reaching in his pocket to get his wallet…but it wasn't there. You have got to be kidding me he thought, he checked his other pocket where he kept his house key and that wasn't there either. Ulquiorra mentally kicked himself; he left them right on his desk before leaving. He looked down at the old man and gave him a sorry look.

"Forgot them again eh son", the man said.

"Apparently so sorry I have to go back, don't have my keys either", Ulquiorra mumbled he started to walk back the way he came.

"Hold up their son", the old man called out as he dug in his pocket. Ulquiorra turned around just in time to catch a copy of his house key; it had a sticky not on it that said _will. _All little confused he looked back at the old man

"W…..What-"You're real lucky to be loved so much", the old man said before getting up and heading further down the street.

Ulquiorra stood there for a minute but just dismissed the who ordeal and walked inside the house. The first thing he noticed was that the heat wasn't on; walking over to the heater he pushed the on button but nothing came out. Great he thought his heater didn't work just wonderful, can anything else go wrong his life. A little pissed off that the heater wasn't working he took a quick shower and then going into his bed.

_Tuesday, November 30__th_

Ulquiorra woke up the next day with a headache and a sore throat, probably from walking in the snow yesterday for 2 hours. Getting out of his warm comfortable bed he headed to the bathroom taking a quick shower than getting dressed for work. After doing that he headed to the kitchen for his daily dose of hot chocolate, he smiled to himself; this was his favorite part of the day. Reaching up to the cabinet on his tippy toes he opened the little door and grabbed the bag of hot chocolate.

"Ach-oo!" Ulquiorra sneezed causing the bag he had in his hand to drop to the floor. He cursed loudly before grabbing a napkin and blowing his now bright red nose. He then looked down at the floor by his feet which were covered with the brown powder. Pinching the bridge of his nose he got the dust pan and broom to clean it all up. When he was done he looked over to check the time and seeing that it was 8:45 he nearly bolted out the door. He was now running to the bus stop down the street with one shoe off, his bag over his shoulder, and half his scarf over his neck. He suddenly felt relief when he saw Orihime arguing with the bus driver to wait till Ulquiorra got there, and if it wasn't for her he would be late almost every day.

"Thanks Orihime", Ulquiorra breathed as he put his shoe on before stepping onto the bus. He walked past the bus driver who was giving him a hard glare for the wait. Fixing his scarf he sat down next to Orihime and waited the thirty minute drive to work. Finally getting to work he stepped inside and walked to his desk to see his bin filled with paper, there was a little paper with big red letters on the top saying; _don't be late next time._ Ulquiorra just sat down and rested his head on the desk feeling a migraine coming on, he didn't need this right he already had a fever he didn't need getting sicker than he already was. Times like these he wished Grimmjow was here next to him like he usually is, but sadly his division is on a business trip.

He was really starting to miss Grimmjow more and more every day. It just wasn't the same without his constant complaining and always bothering him about how hot it would be if they had office sex. Just thinking about Grimmjow was turning him on, that damn business trip why does it have to be so long? He heard someone clear there throat so Ulquiorra looked up to see his boss staring him down with cold brown eyes. Taking the hint he started filing and signing all the paper on his desk, his head hurting more every time he scratched his name on the paper.

It was finally the end of the day and Ulquiorra was so happy that he could just die. However his fever spiked and his whole body felt weak. Walking outside he was on his way back to the bus stop when he saw the bus zooming by him picking up the people and taking off again. Ulquiorra just stood there for a minute thinking that something was out to get him; this further proved his suspicion when it started to rain. Feeling sick, tired, and frustrated as ever he continued his long walk home; when he got there he wasn't surprised to see the old man sitting on the ground with an umbrella, he offered the man to sit under his porch, but he rejected.

"Lucky indeed", he called out.

Walking inside he felt the hot air surround his whole body a little surprised that it was working. He walked over to it and saw a tool box opened and a plate next to it with crumbs. Ulquiorra took the plate off the floor and headed to kitchen to put it in the sink, turning around he saw a cup, steam rising from it. Another sticky note was attached to it that said _you._

"What the—Ach-oo", Ulquiorra wiped his nosed for god know how much today. Walking over he took the cup and drank from it, the taste of hot chocolate on his tongue. He smiled a little when he tasted just the smallest hint of cinnamon; still a little skeptical about the note and the plate, he drank the whole thing and went upstairs the smile still on his face. Taking his wet clothes off and taking a shower, he then headed back into the bedroom; he got under the covers and hugged Grimmjow's pillow to his chest. _Only Grimmjow knows that I like cinnamon in my hot chocolate he thought _before falling asleep.

_Wednesday, December 1__st_

Ulquiorra woke up with sun shining in his face….he could've sworn he closed those curtain's last night. He sat up to wipe his face, surprising himself that his cheeks were wet with tears. He did it again a habit he couldn't get out off. When Grimmjow would be gone for long time he would cry in his sleep because he would always think about him before actually falling asleep. He felt a lump form in his throat; curling up into a ball he let a sob escape him. Crying silently to himself he didn't hear the shower going on in the bathroom until the door opened.

"Why are you crying…..it's your birthday you shouldn't be sad?"….

Ulquiorra's head snapped up to see Grimmjow wet with a towel around his waist, he had a smirk plastered on his face and the playfulness in his blue eyes.

"G…..Grimmjow you i…idiot", Ulquiorra muttered. Grimmjow just smiled before moving across the room to get dressed. Ulquiorra didn't look up he was really irritated with Grimmjow for toying around with him. Still curled up on the bed he started to think about the sticky note that he got, still wondering what they were for. He heard Grimmjow come back into the room.

"Open your hand", Grimmjow commanded. Ulquiorra didn't look up but he did what he was told. Holding out his hand he felt a little weight in his hands, he didn't know what it was exactly but his guess was a box.

"Now open your eyes", Grimmjow said trying hard to contain his smile. Ulquiorra did so and looked at the small box in his hand; it had a sticky note on it just like the others did it said _marry._

"Me", Grimmjow said happily.

Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow in a black suit with a blue tie, on one knee and holding out a ring towards him. Ulquiorra sat there eyes wide as dinner plates….he put the sticky notes in order and read them his mind. He looked at the ring then to Grimmjow who was half smiling up at him. Ulquiorra didn't know what to say so he jumped off the bed and onto Grimmjow hugging him like no tomorrow. Happy tears spilling out of his eyes;

"There you go crying again", Grimmjow mused. Ulquiorra just kissed him before burying his face in Grimmjow's neck.

"Yes….i will", he said softly. Grimmjow pulled back as he sat up with Ulquiorra in his lap; taking his hand he placed the silver ring on his finger.

"You just had to make this some kind of puzzle didn't you", Ulquiorra said as he stared at the ring on his finger.

Grimmjow smiled, "Of course these type of things I can't handle so I knew if I tried to tell you face to face I would choke so this was better", he said simply.

"I love you", Ulquiorra's whispered his gaze locking with Grimmjow's. The other pulled him into a searing kiss; pulling back he caressed Ulquiorra's pale cheek.

"I love you to Ulquiorra"….

"Happy birthday"…..


End file.
